La papa sin catsup
by HiragizawaD
Summary: Sakura Haruno una de las mejores kunoichis y médico de la aldea de la hoja por fin ha cumplido el sueño de casarse con su unico amor pero por algo totalmente inexplicable Sasuke se va de la aldea por tiempo indefinido lo cual hace que la pelirosa este de mal genio. ::Esta historia forma parte de un reto con @Dushenka #MasRetosComoEste:: Ayudanos a elegir quien gana dejando reviews


Todos los personajes son obra y creación de M. Kishimoto, la idea de esta locura (con faltas de ortografía) es mía.

S & S

El timbre de la puerta sonó varias veces hasta que la pelirosa pudo salir a atender con cara de pocos amigos y con esa mirada tan peculiar que permitía que el infierno se asomara por sus ojos. Hay que ser claros había tenido un mal día, bueno a decir verdad fue un pésimo día que incluso pudo ser escrito por alguien que seguro (le traía mala fe) estaba aburrido.

-Buen día señorita –Saludo cortésmente un hombre uniformado en color azul –Me permite un momento

-¿Ahora qué? –Se recargo en el marco de la puerta con toda la pesadez que pudo expresar en ese momento.

El hombre saco un paquete y una lista entre sus pertenencias – ¿Aquí es la residencia de Haruno Sakura? –Ella extrañada asintió y hasta ese momento reconoció al hombre como un trabajador del servicio de correo -¿Es usted? Le traigo el paquete que ha ordenado, puede firmar aquí por favor como recibido-

-Pero… yo no he ordenado nada

-Es usted Haruno Sakura y su dirección es calle que hace esquina con otra, Konoha –La kunoichi asintió a las dos premisas –Entonces no hay ningún error, puede firmar sobre la línea.

-Pero no he pedido nada y no pienso… –Y como cualquier persona que trabaja haciendo un servicio, siempre debía mostrase cordial y dispuesto a ayudar a la gente que atendía, así que se limitó a sonreír aún más y de cuando en cuando movía la cabeza dándole la razón. –Así que puede irse con ese paquete donde quiera que sea que venga.

-Señorita, no ha considerado ¿Qué quizá sea algún obsequio de alguien que la estima?—La pelirosa se sonrojo un poco y sin poner más objeciones firmo el papel de recibido –Gracias que tenga una linda tarde. –El hombre del correo se retiró, Sakura emocionada con el paquete en manos entro a su casa.

-Tal parece que mi mal día tendrá un final feliz –Dejo el paquete sobre la mesa y corrió a buscar algo punzo cortante para abrir el paquete –Soy médico ninja y no tengo nada con que cortar—Dijo ella con ironía y después de mucho buscar por fin había encontrado con que abrir el paquete. Lo primero que vio fue el famoso plástico burbuja para proteger y una nota.

Sakura

Aun no puedo creer que Sasuke se haya marchado a

pocos días de su matrimonio.

Espero que no te moleste que te envié a un amiguito

para que no estés tan aburrida esperando su regreso.

Diviértete.

Atte. Y. Ino

-Gracias Ino –Y con curiosidad término de abrir la caja – ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué tiene tanto poli-estireno?—Desesperada giro la caja vaciándola por completo –Un objeto reboto en la mesa, no pudo distinguir que era ya que estaba dentro de una bolsa negra -¿Por qué tanto misterio? –Alcanzo a ver unas letras en color morado entre tanta basura, quito el poli-estireno y levanto un pequeño manual - Vibrador Rabbit Consolador Clítoris Rotación De Perlas Función Turbo–Leyó en voz alta -¿¡QuéEé!? ¡Esa Cerda! ¿Cómo se atreve a mandarme esto? – Respiro un par de veces para que su asombro cargado de furia bajara; fue inevitable, un sonrojo se apodero de su cara –Esa cerda… si piensa que lo usare está completamente equivocada. –Dejo todo botado sobre la mesa y se fue hacia la cocina para prepararse algo que comer. Mientras cocinaba podía ver aquella bolsa en color negro. –Debo estar loca – Se acercó a la mesa para tomar el manual y regreso a la cocina tan rápido, su cara se sonrojo cuando volvió a leer el título, giro la página y en la hoja siguiente venía una ilustración del amiguito como había dicho Ino en su nota. Sakura leyó en voz alta y era inevitable que su cara se sonrojará cada vez más.

-Múltiples puntos de placer merecen un buen estimulador y esta es la razón por la que el conejo es popular. La estimulación de doble punto y las velocidades personalizables le han convertido en una fuente de placer para mujeres de todo el mundo. –Por impulso sus cejas se levantaron por el asombro—El conejo cuenta con nuevo diseño para maximizar la estimulación, se ha añadido una cabeza suave y curveada con una potente mini bala para vibrar justo donde se debe. –Sentía que su cara literalmente le ardía –En conjunto con la estimulación doble punto (Punto G y Clítoris) y las perlas giratorias bidireccionales proporcionan una asociación orgásmica.

Características

Vibrador súper estimulante.

Eje texturizado (curvo para estimular punto g)

Rotación de 3 velocidades

Además con 10 Frecuencias de vibración, pulsación y escalas en el estimulador de clítoris.

A prueba de agua

Descubre su función única de turbo que te encantará, mantén pulsado el botón y ten la mejor experiencia de éxtasis total.

-Que locura –Dejo el manual sobre el mostrador y limpio la mesa para poder comer tranquilamente o ese el plan original ya que la bolsa negra seguía guardando a su nuevo amiguito. Ella se levantó para poner música y poder distraerse en algo más.

Pero la curiosidad es la fuerza más grande que gobierna la humanidad y nuevamente se encontró leyendo el manual, de ese modo se dio cuenta que incluía baterías y que también traía gel lubricante.

–A prueba de agua –Volvió a leer la última característica que enfatizaban en el manual, busco con la mirada la hora en el reloj de la pared –Que tarde es… -Sus dedos tambalearon en la mesa –Sera mejor que tome un baño y me duerma. –Tomo la bolsa negra y se encamino hacia el baño con su rostro sonrojado.

Preparo la tina de agua y solo así, en la intimidad que le ofrecía el baño por fin se animó a abrir la bolsa, la ansiedad de realizar todo aquello le recordó cuando era pequeña y hacia alguna travesura. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya lo tenía en la mano, era de color rosa y fácilmente media unos 20 cm. –Necesito un trago –Cerro la llave del agua y salió del baño.

La música seguía sonando de forma aleatoria –Creo que primero necesito entrar en ambiente; Sí, eso es—Busco por su cocina hasta que dio con una copa para poder servirse un poco de vino, bueno lo que ella considero lo suficiente para poder relajarse –Pondré algunas velas en el baño y cambiare la música – Cuando buscaba las velas comenzó a sonar una canción que tenía años que no oía y el rasgueo de la guitarra eléctrica con ese tono de blues era una invitación inevitable para cantar y todo el mundo tiene una canción que está en la lista de gusto culposo.

-Me dejaste... Y me dejaste bien dejada… -Sakura dio un trago profundo a su copa de vino- Y ahora que estoy abandonada... ¡Supe lo que perdí! –Y con su amiguito en mano se puso a cantar con el como si de un micrófono se tratará - Me dejaste… como una papa sin cátsup, como una uña sin mugre... ¡y la mugre eres tú! –Se quitó la cinta que usaba en el cabello y sacudió su cabeza al ritmo de la canción

-Me dejaste… como un oído sin cerilla, como un diente sin masilla... ¡y la masilla eres tú!—Lentamente el cuerpo de la pelirosa se movía con más fluidez y naturalidad, comenzó a girar y a bailar provocativamente - Me dejaste… como la bella durmiente, como camarón de la corriente... ¡y el corriente eres tú! – En un hábil movimiento se quitó el pantalón que traía aun puesto y lo arrojo lejos. -Me dejaste… como un borracho sin tequila, como un bebé sin su mamila... ¡y él mamila eres tú! – De un salto subió a la mesa bailo un poco más mientras desabotonaba su blusa la cual termino en el suelo junto a su pantalón – Creerás que estoy sufriendo, que ansiosa espero tu regreso, sin ti yo soy la que salió perdiendo... ¡pero perdiendo mis complejos! – Abrió el gel lubricante y cubrió por completo a su amiguito –Y ahora me vengo, me subo, me bajo, me voy y la paso brutal!

La música se detuvo de golpe, la pelirosa se giró hacia donde estaba el reproductor y pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo tembló

–Sakura –El pelinegro se encontraba aun de pie de forma estoica junto al reproductor.

-Sasuke-kun –Todo su cuerpo se puso rojo de vergüenza y sin gracia o estilo bajo de la mesa y dentro del marco de la torpeza de movimientos por ser descubierta por la persona número uno la cual no debería descubrirte provoco que el conejo saliera de sus manos (literalmente se resbalo) cayendo ante los pies del Uchiha haciendo un zumbido, el pelinegro alzo la mirada hacia Sakura con un tic en la ceja.

Las cosas a partir de ahí se pusieron un poco… diferentes, teniendo en cuenta que el final de su día no era lo que Sakura había pensado. Pero a ella le gusto y mucho.

T T T

Bueno hasta aquí llega este one-shot. Gracias por leer esta locura que he escrito, en verdad muchísimas gracias y como podrán imaginar ya hay varios fics que vienen siendo una serie de retos entre Dushenka y yo con el hashtag de #MasRetosComoEste.

En esta ocasión tengo el reto de cumplir con una lista de canciones (la pueden ver en mi perfil) y Dushenka también debe cumplir con una lista (diferente).

Tengo que aclarar que la canción que canta Sakura se llama la papa sin cátsup y la escuche y pensé _oh! Esta canción combina con la canción de la lista_ y me reí malvadamente

Te invito a que pases a leer y nos ayudes a decidir quién gana dejando reviews

Sayonara~


End file.
